Vladimir Tod
Vladimir Tod or Vlad is a the protagonist of the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod series. Vlad is the half human, half vampire, son of Mellina and Tomas Tod . His father Tomas is well-known in Elysia and also sought out by it too, most notibly by the Elysian Council. During the beginning of the series, Vlad is introduced as young and naive boy, though he continues to show that he grows up and learns from his experiances and becomes more of an adult then a child. In the Eighth Grade Bites he is shown living with his aunt (Nelly) and later (Twelfth Grade Kills) with his uncle Otis. Before meeting this Otis, Vlad seems to be unaware, and dubious of Elysia, glyphs as well as other vampiric elements. Though latter being taught them by his uncle. He is led to belive that his parents died in a fire, at the time when he was very young. In Eigth Grade Bites ''he meets his uncle, Otis for the first time. Though at first Vlad admits to thinking of him as an enemy, he later learns otherwise. His uncle Otis Otis is latter found out to be the half brother of Tomas Todd. Throughout the books his hunger for blood increases resulting in him drinking from Snow to quench his thirst. In an ancient vampire prophecy, Vladimir is the Pravus, and according to the prophecy he will rule vampire-kind and enslave humanity but it is then revealed by the Keeper of the Prophecy, Dorian, that he will enslave the human race out of charity and will reign over vampirekind out of necessity. Appearance Vlad is supposedly an awkward boy, but he does have some charm. He is said to have dark hair with bangs, pale skin, and purple eyes. Relationships Vlad, being the protagonist, has the most complex relationships with most of the characters in the book. '''Snow - '''Snow is the girl Vlad feeds on once a month. She is said to have a great crush on Vlad, even to the point of letting him drink her blood so she could be close to him. Snow is a drudge. She is also Vlad's love interest, and is turned into a vampire by him after being on the brink of death. '''Henry McMillan' - Henry is Vlad's best friend and drudge as well. He is most trusted with Vlad, and gives Vlad advice often, even if he doesn't take it. Henry and Vlad have an easy-going relationship. Joss McMillan '- Joss was at first Vlad's friend, but after a misunderstanding, Joss believed that Vlad was only pretending to be friends with him in order to gain information. Joss joins the Slayer Society becase it goes from generation through generation in his family and he was gald to join after seeing his baby sister being drained of her blood by a vampire. The following year, Joss comes back to get rid of Vlad, but before he gets the chance, Vlad saves him from being killed. This leaves them on a rocky relationship, being friends in the daytime and mortal enemies in the night. Joss, eventually, becomes a friend to Vlad - again, for real this time - and finds a way to keep the Slayer Society away from killing Vlad. '''Meredith Brookstone '- Meredith is a girl that Vlad had been crushing on since the third grade. She finally becomes his girlfriend in book three, and Vlad is describes his feeling toward her as "what love felt like before he truly understood love". Meredith, however, seems like she wants to get back with Vlad and has genuine feelings for him after he breaks up with her for her own protection. They remain friends at the end of the series, but nothing more. '''Otis - Otis is Vlad's paternal uncle, mentor, and friend. Vlad has a telepathic connection with Otis, and is often going to him for help. Vlad and Otis have a good relationship, often counting on each other. They rarely get in fights, and those are resolved quickly. Tomas Tod - Tomas is Vlad's father. Vlad loves his father very much, and forgives him very quickly when he comes back alive in book five. Tomas also kills Nelly by draining her when she tried to run away from her. Nelly - Nelly is Vlad's surrogate mother. She took him in after the fire which killed his parents, and has been taking care of him ever since. She is very understanding of the problems Vlad goes through, and helps many times as much as she can. Vikas - Vikas is Vlad's friend and mentor. He spent time with Vikas in Siberia, and they bonded over that time. Vlad is often seen with Vikas, who is understanding to Vlad's problems. D'Ablo - D'Ablo was originally the antagonist of the story. He was helping Vlad in a way, and yet was still trying to kill him.